mentira de un nombre
by Brooke Silva
Summary: ¿Qué pensaría Snape, si supiera que Harry Potter ha puesto su nombre a uno de sus churumbeles? ¿qué pasó con Lily, qué falló? Otra historia de injusticias...


**Son las dos de la mañana, y en breves me tocará despertarme otra vez... ains, en vez de hacer esto debería estar estudiando... en fin.**

**Disclaimer: no tengo pasta, por lo que se intuye que HP, y sus personajes no son míos y bla, bla, bla.**

**Disfrutad con esta ida de olla.**

**MENTIRA DE UN NOMBRE**

La historia se equivocó. Coronaron al rey equivocado, ya que su victoria fue gracias a muchos, él, el primero y a día de hoy no podía evitar revolverse en su tumba cuando el nombre de ese mocoso resonaba en la boca de alguien. Albus Severus Potter.

Resopló irónico. Maldito bastardo hipócrita. Después de 7 jodidos años intentando salvarle el culo una y mil veces a él y a toda la panda de estúpidos de la Orden, ahora, después de muerto y enterrado se les ocurre "honrarle" poniendo su nombre a alguien como el hijo de Harry Potter. El nieto de James Potter. Después de ponerle en entredicho una y otra vez, de no fiarse de él, de chismorrear, cotillear, ensuciar y avasallarle. De tener que justificarse siempre. ¡Claro que se revolvía en su tumba, joder!

Al final cómo no pudo salvar a Lily, él fue el malo. Él cargó por voluntad propia con una penitencia más que sobrada. Proteger a como diera lugar a ese maldito engendro. Sí, llevaría la sangre de Lily, sangre que no debería haber sido derramada como lo fue. Si tan sólo ella se hubiese quedado a su lado y no con el imbécil arrogante de Potter, ¡joder!

Le dijo una y mil veces que ese idiota de pelo revuelto sería su perdición. Ojalá hubiese podido retenerla en sus brazos lejos de toda aquella guerra que no tenía nada que ver con _su _pelirroja. Porque sí señores, era _su_ pelirroja. Y nadie sabía hasta que punto.

Antes de Potter, antes de Hogwarts ya la amaba, ya la conocía y ya aspiraba a un amor eterno. Perdón, Snape no habla de amor porque lo perdió cuando ella se fue. Pero a día de hoy se sigue acordando de una escena que Potter junior jamás vio, ni verá.

_Fue en aquel mismo patio donde la vio por primera vez, columpiándose cada vez más alto. Cada uno estaba en un columpio, balanceándose suavemente ella. Él quieto. Solo concentrado en grabar cada pulgada de su rostro en su mente. Lily se miraba atentamente la punta de los pies. Después de un rato de cómodo silencio (su amistad era así, no hacía falta llenar los mutismos con palabras vacías) ella levantó la cabeza apartando su cortina de pelo naranja y le miró a los ojos._

_- Sev, ¿alguna vez te han besado? – preguntó ella a medias con curiosidad a medias con inocencia._

_- El amor es solo para los tontos. – afirmó el iluso moreno, sabiéndose atrapado por aquellos ojos verdes._

_- No hablo de amor, Sev. – y se levantó del columpio y se puso en frente de él. – te he preguntado que si te han besado. No creo que sea tan difícil de responder. Es sí o no._

_- No, nunca. – confesó él._

_- ¿Y no tienes miedo de hacerlo mal?_

_- Es algo que no me preocupa en demasía. Prefiero hacerlo bien en los exámenes de pociones._

_- ¿Y, si hacemos una cosa? – preguntó Evans resuelta._

_- Lily, ¿qué piensas? Conozco esa expresión y no es nada buena._

_- Si tú y yo ahora nos diésemos un beso, ya no estaríamos desentrenados._

_- Lil, estás loca._

_- Joooo, venga…_

_- ¿Pero que te ha entrado a ti ahora con lo de los besos? – Preguntó alarmado, para luego fruncir el ceño y conjeturar - ¿No te gustará alguien y querrás… querrás…_

_- No, Sev no es eso. Pero algún día nos besaremos con alguien, y yo quiero saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer, cómo se tiene que sentir uno._

_Para ofrecerle algo que llevaba deseando desde hacía ya ni se acordaba, estaba poniendo demasiadas reticencias. Y es que no lo comprendía._

_- Pero eso se supone que lo tienes que hacer con alguien por el que sientas algo. – arguyó él._

_- Lo sé, por eso te lo pido a ti._

_Snape tragó en grueso. En sus catorce años de vida, nunca jamás hubiese pensado escuchar eso, y menos después de las broncas que había tenido con ella en el colegio. Pero al llegar los veranos todo se calmaba, todo volvía a ser como antes. No eran gryffindor y slytherin, sólo eran ellos dos, dos amigos._

_- Sí, Sev, eres mi amigo, me gustas, y me siento bien contigo. No sé lo que es amor – por los calzones de Merlín que él si lo sabía, estaba a punto de estallar en su pecho – pero si algún día lo encuentro quiero estar preparada._

_- Vale. – dijo él, a la vez que se ponía de pie. – Acepto._

_Ella con el entusiasmo se acercó al chico muy rápido, lo que desembocó en un cabezazo frente con frente._

_- Auch. Ten más cuidado. Pareces un troll más torpe de lo normal en su naturaleza._

_- Muy bonito. Ahora no me apetece besarte. – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mientras se frotaba la zona del golpe._

_- Sólo digo que más despacio. – Repitió él – A ver, ven aquí._

_Puso sus manos tímidamente en su cintura. La miró a los ojos, intentando descifrar si el verde era hierba o esmeralda. Se fijó en las pecas del puente de su nariz y le dieron ganas de contarlas una a una. Se acercó lentamente, rezando a Circe por qué todavía le durase el sabor de la última gragea Bertie Bott en la boca, la cual, había perdido al parecer toda la capacidad de producir saliva. Vio cómo ella cerraba los ojos y alzaba los labios en un ofrecimiento como ninguno. Deseaba esos labios más que un caldero lleno de Felix. Y el roce llegó. Sintió sus labios rojos contra los suyos apagados. Primero estáticos, y luego se aventuró a hacer algo que había visto en las películas muggles._

_Movió los labios, despacio, con miedo a espantarla. Ella pareció coger el quiz de la cuestión porque le siguió. Era… inexplicable. Era el cielo, era el paraíso. Boca contra boca, su aliento bebiendo de su respiración agitada (por Merlín, estaba agitada) y él, Severus Snape, ÉL, estaba besando a Lily Evans. La apretó contra su cuerpo en un gesto de protección. Ella echó las manos a su cuello. Y en ese momento oyeron la puerta de atrás, la de la cocina, la que daba al patio. Se separaron movidos como por un resorte. Petunia salía a buscar a su hermana, como siempre con el gesto encogido en una mueca de asco._

_- Mamá dice que entres, es la hora de la cena. – dijo, y antes de desaparecer por donde había venido le lanzó una mirada de odio al moreno._

_- Ya voy. – replicó ella brevemente._

Snape tuvo su primer beso. Y le gustaba. Pero en todo este cuadro él nunca le dijo a la pelirroja que también sentía algo por ella. Algo que lo llevaría a una vida de penitencias.

Porque Potter se metió en medio. Separándola de su persona. Metiéndole ideas raras en la cabeza, llevándola al camino de una muerte prematura. Así que perdonadle, ser misericordiosos por revolverse en su tumba al ver su nombre resonar junto al apellido Potter.

* * *

Yo, como siempre, haciendo del abogado del diablo... :)

Por fi... reviews... aunque sea para matarme y despellejarme viva.


End file.
